


"I love you" "I know"

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: I thought "I love you" "I know" could be a fitting way for love confessions to happen with Aziraphale and Crowley. I couldn't decide who to say what, so chapter 1 is if Crowley said "I love you" and chapter 2 is if Aziraphale said it.





	1. Crowley's confession

Crowley leaned against the Bentley. He was trying, and failing, to look nonchalant. He was waiting for Aziraphale who was trying to get a rare book at an auction. He had asked Crowley for a lift, and he had agreed since it was the first time he had been asked this.

 

A few minutes later Aziraphale emerged from the building beaming.

“You get the book?” It was a fair bet, with how the angel was smiling.

 

“Yes! Here, take a look!” A book was thrust into Crowley’s hands. He rolled his eyes, honestly, Aziraphale knew books weren’t his thing, before glancing down at it.

 

It was a first edition printing of “The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes”.

 

“It’s for you, as a thank you. Since you helped these succeed for me.”

 

“Much to ‘sir’ Arthur’s annoyance.” Crowley grinned. I don’t think he appreciated my help.

 

“Yes well, his Mysteries were so good, and it would have been dreadfully sad if he had stopped writing them.” Aziraphale patted his arm. “So thank you.”

 

“It’s been years since that happened and you still thank me whenever there’s a new Sherlock adaptation. You still thank me for Shakespeare to come to think of it.”

 

They got in the car. “Well of course. You did those things for me after all!”

 

“It’s just because I can’t stand the pathetic puppy dog eyes you make. It’s embarrassing, that’s all.” Crowley teased, covering up for the slight his slight blush.

 

Aziraphale shrugged. “As long as I get what I want.”

 

“That’s not very holy of you angel.”

 

“It’s not particularly demonic of you either dear. Helping the arts like that.” Aziraphale smiled.

 

“Helping the arts” Crowley mimicked. “I love you, angel.”

 

Wait! He hadn’t meant to say _that_. It just slipped out without thinking.

 

Aziraphale reached out and squeezed Crowley’s hand. “I know. You’ve felt that way a long time, haven’t you? I’m- I’m sorry I wasn’t ready to answer you sooner.” He leaned in and kissed Crowley’s cheek. “I needed time.”

 

“Time?” Crowley laughed gently. “You’ve had 6000 years.”

 

“Yes, 6000 years where you’ve shown me again and again how you felt. I’m sorry for doubting you, and myself, and. I’m sorry. But we’re on our side now. We’ve got all the time in the world to work this out.”

 

Crowley smiled and nodded. He knew Aziraphale felt the same as him. And he was willing to wait as long as it took to get his answer.


	2. Aziraphale's confession

Aziraphale had needed time to process everything after the non-apocalypse. The idea of being on the same side as Crowley was a lot to cope with after 6000 years of denial. Let alone, well, everything that had been left unsaid between them; the real thing Aziraphale had been hiding from even admitting to himself.  

 

Crowley had been very patient, all thing considered. He seemed to understand that he needed time, and for that Aziraphale was grateful. But things couldn’t go on like this forever, not anymore. They were on their own side now. He didn’t need to hide it. So why was this so damn hard?

 

Crowley nudged his arm, breaking Aziraphale’s reverie. “Oy. You’ve been staring at me for twenty minutes. What’s wrong?”

 

_I’m staring at you because I’m allowed to now you fool._

 

“It’s nothing. Just still, thinking about all that happened.” He feigned innocence. “That’s all.”

 

Crowley shrugged. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately. Just, you can talk to me about it, you know? Whatever it is.”

 

That was rather out of character of him. He’d been doing that frequently lately, this gentle patience. Not that Aziraphale minded, but…

 

“Crowley?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We do need to talk. I just don’t know how to start- I keep thinking I need more time but…”

 

_But this is stressing me out and I just want this to be over with and I don’t understand why you’re being so patient when you should be furious._

 

Crowley waited, eyebrows raised and motionless.

 

“Why are you still putting up with me?”

 

Crowley looked surprised. “What?” He rolled his eyes. “Angel, why wouldn’t I? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

“Yes, I have! I hurt you. I… I…” He looked away.

 

“I love you, and I pretended not to.”

 

Crowley sighed, still being so unbearably calm and kind about the whole thing. “I know angel.”

 

“You knew? But… but even I didn’t know until-”

 

Crowley chuckled, soft and warm. “You’re not exactly subtle. I’ve known for decades. But you weren’t ready.”

 

Aziraphale bristled. “Why aren’t you mad at me?! I kept choosing heaven over- Over _us_. I thought they must be right. I couldn’t accept _anything_.”

 

Crowley shrugged again. “You don’t need to be so hard on yourself. I understand angel, of course, I do. How could I not when it was written on your face the whole time?”

“But I choose them over you and-”

 

“Hush angel, It’s alright now.”

“Stop being so damn kind to me when I’m angry at myself!”

“Oh, you want me to be mean?” Crowley grinned a particularly devilish grin. “If you really feel that bad about this you could kiss me to make up for it.” He shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Only if you want, of course, take all the time you ne-” Aziraphale leaned in suddenly, clumsily silencing him with his mouth.


End file.
